User talk:V-Man
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Drgyen (Talk) 2011-02-14T22:02:03 Editing Your editing on Tower Bridge includes info on the real life, such as mentioning Nazi Germany and the wiki is dedicated on the fictional setting of Resistance and please don't include these kinds of inaccurate details. And no offense but your writing was haphazard and sloppy when you wrote it down.--Drgyen 16:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Warning I giving you a warning as you have been making unnecessary editing and if you continue to do this I will have to ban you from the site.--Drgyen 19:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Look, to be honest, some your pages are not really necessary. Such as Manhattan when having New York City sums up some of the story and history in the Resistance universe, covering the wormhole, and whatnot. And not to be rude or anything some your pages focus too much on the real world and glorifying something like what you did with Tower Bridge.--Drgyen 18:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Chelsea Omg another Chelsea fan :) How long have you supported them? I've been following since I was 4. :D Sorofin 19:52, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi lol. Yeah I've been supporting them all my life really, good to see another lad like you around here. Ever been to the Bridge? I see almost every home match :) Sorofin 20:27, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep I have, when Chelsea lost to Barceleona a few years ago i cried my eyes off :L remember the game? Who are we playing this weekend by the way? You mean the Iniesta goal in stoppage time? :/ We're playing Everton. Going up to see it :D Sorofin 20:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Niiiice, hope we'll get the win. Yeah, that stoppage time one :/ <:/ heartbreak. It's always heartbreak with the Champions League. Our team has become more playmaking now with Mata, Torres and Miereles, so hopefully this year we get to Munich. If so I am definately going to try and watch the final. Who's your favourite player atm? Sorofin 21:35, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yh, i agree. Our midfield lacked creativity in their midfield, and Ramirez wasn't at his best. Also he isn't worth 17 million in my opinion. My fave player? By no doubt it's Mata. What's yours? Aand are you British just like me? Yes I'm English. Mata and Miereles were good buys improved our midfield a tonne. Our defence has a habit of falling apart though :/ My favourite player is Branislav Ivanovic because he plays the position I used to play (Right back -Central Defence) :) Sorofin 16:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh alright :) Yep Ivanovic is a good player, but he needs to work on his physical ability aswell. JT is a good defender aswell, but he isn't very fast. I like the way all our defenders can turn into attackers and actually be good attackers as well. Alex, Luiz, Terry, Ivanovic, Bosingwa and Cole have all scored for Chelsea more than once :D Sorofin 11:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yep, lol. Speak of the devils, I'm watching ESPN at the moment :D I was there :P 3-1 :D 1 point behind United. 3 Behind City. And a defender scored :P Sorofin 20:42, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Fantastic! Mainly because United have been sruggling recently. Next week-end is a Manchester Derby week-end, so we hope that there'll be draw in the game. Then we'll be second and behind city by 1 point :D :D :) Sorofin 17:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yepp :) What cup do you want Chelsea to get this year apart from the Champions League? Sorofin 17:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) We've been winning the F.A. Cup for the past decade, and the Carling Cup isn't very important, so I think our aim would be the Barclays Premier League I strangely want the Carling Cup. Sorofin 14:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Maghreb Where did you get the info about Maghreb???--Drgyen 19:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I try checking on Google, and I swear there isn't anything about "Maghreb" in the Resistance universe. You better have a good explanation for having it, or if you gotten it from fanfiction, as this wiki focus on official facts and in-canon fiction.--Drgyen 01:01, January 16, 2012 (UTC)